Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is a cross-industry organization which consists of a plurality of companies leading consumer electronics industry, computer industry and mobile setting industry. The DLNA aims to share wired and wireless networks that are formed by indoor and outdoor interconnected consumer electronics, personal computers, mobile equipment and the like, thereby promoting the sharing of digital multimedia content and service. The DLNA devotes to launching an open industrial standard-based interconnection guideline to realize cross-industry digital convergence. The DLNA does not create a technology, but forms a solution and a standard which can be complied with. Therefore, various technologies and protocols selected by the DLNA are the technologies and the protocols which are applied very widely at present. The DLNA equipment must support a HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) serving as a basic transmission mode to transmit multimedia content, for which, in addition, a Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) can serve as an optional media transmission mode, but the HTTP as a mandatory requirement must be supported.
Streaming media refers to a media format played on the Internet by adopting a stream transmission mode. The streaming media is also called a streaming-type media, which refers to that a dealer sends out a program as a data packet to a network by using a video transmission server. After a user decompresses the data by decompression equipment, the program can be displayed. Three streaming media protocols, which are widely applied in current mobile internet, are an HTTP progressive download streaming media protocol, a Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP)/RTP-based real-time streaming media protocol stack, and a HTTP Live Streaming Protocol proposed by Apple Inc lately.
A video conference, which is also called a televised conference, a teleconference and the like, can transmit the information in the forms of moving images, audio and application data (electronic whiteboard and graphics) and the like between two points and among a plurality of points in real time. By the video conference, people can communicate more effectively, because visual communication is the most natural communication mode. Therefore, seeing can deepen the understanding and memory of people better than saying, particularly when the topic per se is a very figurative point of view, the video conference make the people in different places influence each other, no matter the distance between the people is 10 minutes' walk or 10 hours' airplane travel. The video conference can make people exchange ideas and exchange information as they are in the same room. This means that the people need not spend their working time in waiting E-mails, faxes or express.
By the DLNA, the terminal supporting the DLNA protocol can share pictures, videos, files and the like through the HTTP protocol conveniently. For example, the pictures on a mobile phone terminal are shared with a television for displaying. However, what shared by the DLNA is mainly the contents which have been stored in a digital terminal, while the media contents transmitted in a streaming mode cannot be shared by the DLNA at present.